


Stormy Cuddles

by Eldamistx



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Allison Argent is alive, Alpha Derek, Avengers references, Boyd is ALIVE, Comfort, Erica is alive, F/M, Fluff, Jackson is still a Dick, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Nobody Dies, Peter isn't a dick, Star Wars References, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldamistx/pseuds/Eldamistx
Summary: It's pack bonding night, a massive storm hits Beacon Hills. Derek is secretly scared of storms, stiles goes to comfort him





	

3rd person

Stiles sighs as shifts and rolls around trying to get into a more comfortable position in his sleeping bag, today was the weekly pack meeting, Scott and a few other members of the pack thought it be a good idea to have an "indoor camping night" because sleepover sounded too girly *cough* Jackson *cough*. Stiles mind seemed to wander back to what happened earlier tonight as his sleep still eluded him.

(FLASHBACK) *Stiles PoV *

"What film should we watch?" Erica asked as she strolled back into the loft with Boyd carrying six bags worth of snacks. I gaze at the food in delight until I was snapped out of my food trance from Jackson arguing with Lydia, "NO LYDIA! WE ARE NOT WATCHING THE NOTEBOOK!" Jackson shouts, Lydia scoffs "well I'm not watching one of those stupid sports movies you drone on about". An idea pops into my head "Let's watch Star W-" "Noooo" they all say in sync. Pfft. Idiots. Star Wars doesn't need you guys. Just then Isaac walks in, DVD in hand and a smirk on his face "Derek said it was my turn to pick so we're watching avengers" soon after Derek and Peter enter and sit down with the rest of us. 

(Small time skip brought to by Isaac's scarf)

Near the end of the movie a crash of thunder echoes throughout the entire loft making a couple of wolves flinch. Allison approaches the window to see it hammering it down with rain "wow, looks like this storm isn't blowing over anytime soon" Allison deducts, another crash of thunder strikes and I notice that Derek seemed to tense up quite a bit. Nobody else seemed to notice so I let it go, Peter's voice seemed to come out from nowhere "well I'm off to bed, I need my beauty sleep" and without another word he saunters off to his room. Scott is the next to speak as we all start getting comfortable in our sleeping bags, "night everyone" he says, a couple of "good nights" murmur through the air and one "shut up McCall and go to sleep" courtesy of Jackass sorry Jackson.

(End of flashback) 3rd person

Deciding that there's no way he going to be to sleep through the storm, stiles begrudgingly get up from his spot from the floor and not so gracefully makes his way to the kitchen. After pouring himself a class of water, stiles mind again wonders back to Derek's reaction to the storm earlier on. After much of an internal debate whether to go see if Derek is okay and risk getting his throat ripped out for waking Derek up, stiles feet automatically start moving in the direction of Derek's room. After what seemed like eternity stiles arrived at Derek's door, he takes a deep breath and goes to knock but suddenly he hears a whimper from inside that causes him to freeze mid knock.

*Stiles PoV*

Omg. I'm insane. Stiles you idiot! Derek is going to kill you! Whilst having an internal argument with myself questioning my sanity I hadn't noticed that I had already grabbed the handle and opened the door. I get snapped out of my thoughts by another whimper, I see the outline of Derek shaking under the cover, well here goes nothing. "Derek? Are you okay?" I asked, the bed goes still as a shaky voice replies, "stiles?" I make an affirmative noise in response, "what are you doing in here stiles? Get out!" Derek hissing in a strained tone. I move closer and sit of the bed. "Not a fan of thunder huh? I try to joke and smile but my smile instantly drops when I see Derek's tear stained face look up at me. "Yeah laugh it up stiles, the big bad wolf is afraid of thunder" Derek laughs in a humorless tone. The guilt instantly set in my stomach as try to apologies, "I'm so sorry Derek! I didn't mean it in a way of m-making fun, I-I was trying to break some of the tension" I blush as I fumble over my words as I stand up "I'll just go" as I turn towards the door, a hand shoots out to grab my wrist. I turn back to see Derek trembling and looking like something I thought I'd never see him look like. Vulnerable. "Stay......please" he whimpers, the look of shock in my eyes softens as I slip under the cover, wrap my arms around the shivering form and pull him close to me. Derek buries his face into my neck and starts to calm down as I soothingly rub circles into his back as I whisper "always" into his ear. Derek's erratic breath slows down until I know he's asleep, I gently kiss his forehead and close my eyes and let sleep take over me.

*time skip to the morning*

I start to wake from a heavy pressure moving about on my chest, I slowly open one eye to see a blushing Derek trying to detach himself from my. I start to grin as i squeeze him closer to me resulting in the tips of his ears turning red, so cute I think to myself. I reluctantly let go as he moves to the side of the bed, I slowly get up and turn towards him with a smile on my face. "Why?" He asked, my smile changes to a look of confusion. "Why did you comfort me? Why didn't you just laugh and make fun of me?" He asks again. "Because Derek. You're pack and I care about you" I state, his face turns to a look of disappointment as he simply replies with "oh". My curiosity gets the better of me and I ask "so why are you afraid of thunder storms?", Derek freezes for a second and relaxes again as he starts to tell his story " back when I was younger, me, Laura and Cora were out playing hide and seek in the woods, I had found this really good hiding spot, I waited there for hours but nobody found me. The out of nowhere a thunderstorm had started, I was so young and so scared form the loud noises that it made, by the time they'd found me I had been traumatized. I don't really like to tell people it, the last person I told was....Kate" he grips his fists tightly and continues " when I told her all she did was laugh and call a weak little wimp, after that I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone else find out about my... Weakness" Derek's heads turns his down looking ashamed and waited for the laughter to start. Honestly I was angry at Kate for ever hurting my wolf and shocked that he would ever think that I would think any less of him. I abruptly stood up and headed towards Derek as a look of fear spread across his face, I pulled him into a tight hug then made him look straight into my eyes I said "Derek Hale. I would never think any less of you because of this and the only way I can think of to show you what I truly think and feel about you is by doing this-" I crushed my lips against his, they taste so sweet I could honestly get addicted to this. I pull away slightly and cradle his face between my hands, I sigh " so now you know, it up to you to decide. I can walk out of that and we can pretend that everything from last night to now didn't happen or-" I didn't get chance to finish as a pair of lips came crashing against mine, the impact of the kiss sent us both flying backwards onto the bed, Derek straddling me as we pull apart "stay stiles. Stay with me?" Derek asks, I smile softly as I gaze up at my beautiful wolf as I whisper in reply "always". 

The end.


End file.
